


Old waltz

by MomoGeraldine



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Batfamily (DCU), Damian Wayne-centric, F/M, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, POV Damian Wayne, Parent Talia al Ghul, Past Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoGeraldine/pseuds/MomoGeraldine
Summary: Just Damian in his father's world. A tidbit.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Talia al Ghul & Damian Wayne, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Old waltz

Batman and Joker, Batman and Catwoman, Batman and Talia...Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle, Bruce Wayne and Talia al Ghul; old friends, kindred spirits, opposites yet mesmerizing. When I was a child, I never understood. They were a car crash you never look away. You knew it couldn’t work out yet you watched from outside, curious.

Mother used to tell stories, epics, poems, and songs about my father, whom I never met. He was a person to be admired. Mother never told anything bad about him. He was a warrior, silent as snow, cold as a night in Siberia, a heart made of wool, once it burns, it never stops. I was said, he was a force to be reckoned. Once he got you, it was hard to get out. 

I also heard stories from servants, how mother and father met, how mesmerizing it was. When they trained, the whole world watched. It was quick, it was witty, it was graceful. The way they moved, as if waltzing in a world, only they see. It felt like a fairytale to me. A fairytale I didn’t understand at the time.

Once I moved to Gotham, I got to see it. The man whom I never met before yet was my father. He was as cold as the city he promised to protect. As I was stuck in his cold world, I saw him. I saw everything and nothing at all. A world so strange, so cold, so dark.

I was introduced to Joker, a mad fool, who thinks he’s right. My fathers self-proclaimed nemesis. He and my father danced the same waltz but with a different beat. It was Joker who waltzed in his own world and father, who waltzed until the music ends. It felt one-sided yet it wasn’t? Gotham still watched, as they waltzed the night away. They knew the outcome but they would still watch it. Was it mesmerizing? I wouldn’t know.

As days, weeks and a year passed, I met Selena Kyle, a woman with a ridiculous cat get up. The only woman, my father tried to marry yet failed. They have two waltzes, one to the rooftops, another one to galas. Rooftops are for intimate, witty, and quick waltzes, nobody would watch them then. I saw one, it was ridiculous, I never mentioned it. At the galas, they’re playful, wearing costumes only they understand, never personal, at the same it is, they are watched. Both of these waltzes have the same beat yet different music. Music which they both understand. 

I learned that my father likes it when the whole world watches him, yet only once he's alone, he's happy. I never got why when I was little. He takes people’s breath away, whoever he dances with. Something he’s never gonna admit to. It’s escapism. It’s better to dance with a so-called enemy, an equal, than somebody, who the world deems safe.

I wonder If I’m ever gonna feel it. Be as mesmerizing as my father is.

**Author's Note:**

> Opinions & criticism are welcome.


End file.
